


Resiliente [Sherlock Holmes]

by NuniiFrotaku



Series: Dandelion [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Jealous Sherlock, John Watson is a Saint, Multi, Retelling, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuniiFrotaku/pseuds/NuniiFrotaku
Summary: Tras más de tres años escondida en París, Erin O'Dwyer debe viajar a Londres para empezar de cero por segunda vez. Su antigua vida está cada vez más lejos y sus esperanzas de regresar a casa han menguado hasta desaparecer.  Esta vez, más cerca que nunca del enemigo que lleva persiguiéndola desde que era poco más que una niña, deberá tener especial cuidado: no puede llamar la atención, no puede ser descubierta de nuevo, no puede arriesgarse. Esta es su última oportunidad.En Londres tendrá el placer -o tal vez la desgracia- de conocer al famoso Sherlock Holmes y a su ayudante y buen amigo John Watson. Ellos pondrán su ya desastrosa vida patas arriba y la obligarán a salir de la oscuridad en la que lleva encerrada desde que era una cría.Fanfic basado en la serie de la BBC Sherlock Holmes.Algunos personajes son originales.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Se prohíbe la copia y/o adaptación de esta obra sin mi consentimiento.

# Prólogo

**Sus dedos** se deslizaban por las teclas con elegancia. Una melodía triste envolvía la sala. Era una composición sin saltos ni notas arrítmicas. Una mano hablaba -la melodía- y su compañera le respondía -la armonía-, pero nunca llegaban a alcanzarse la una a la otra. La muchacha que estaba sentada en el taburete del piano paseaba la mirada por las teclas blancas y negras. No requería partitura, aquella melodía era una obra suya. Debía escribirla antes de que se le olvidara.

Los recuerdos la envolvían. Al principio como un suave abrazo, pero después intentaban ahogarla. Aún así, seguía recordando. Dejaba a su mente vagar por el pasado mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el teclado del enorme piano de cola, el único mueble en toda la sala. Recordó a su madre sentada junto a ella en aquel mismo taburete, enseñándole como colocar las manos para alcanzar todas las teclas con elegancia y eficacia. Recordaba las melodías dulces y cálidas que ella le enseñaba. Algunas eran originales, otras eran clásicos que sencillamente le encantaban. Atesoraba esos recuerdos. Pero después de aquel soplo de calidez, venía un vendaval helado que quería derrumbarla. Se veía a si misma sosteniendo su pequeño violín y rasgando las cuerdas con el arco, lentamente, al ritmo pausado que marcaba su madre al piano justo a su lado. Veía como su madre tosía y las teclas blancas se tornaban rojas. Veía cómo se desplomaba en el suelo y no se movía, no abría los ojos, no la miraba. Su mente le suplicaba que dejase ir el pasado y disfrutara del presente, que alcanzara un futuro. Pero algo en ella no se lo permitía. No quería olvidar, por mucho dolor que aquello le ocasionase. No quería perder aquellos recuerdos agridulces de una infancia que distaba mucho de ser perfecta. No quería olvidar, pasara lo que pasara.

Así como empezó, la melodía fue apagándose a medida que se acercaba a su final. Suspiró y levantó las manos despacio. Aquella sería la última vez que tocaría aquel gigantesco y bellísimo piano de cola, el foco de todos y cada uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que compartía con su madre, al menos durante mucho tiempo. Allí aprendió a tocar, a soñar, a componer. Y allí todo se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes y un fuerte soplo de viento.

-Señorita O'Dwyer, el coche la está esperando fuera. Su equipaje ya está en el maletero.

-Gracias, Sr. Kane. Ahora mismo voy. Sólo... déjeme despedirme correctamente.

El mayordomo retrocedió un par de pasos, hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala dejando a la muchacha acariciando las teclas sin pulsarlas. Colocó un protector sobre ellas, un trapo que su madre bordó personalmente. Bajó la tapa del color del ébano y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya le estaban empapando las mejillas.

Su vida nunca había sido fácil. Feliz, tal vez, pero nunca fácil. A partir de aquel día debía ocultarse. Perdería su nombre, su apellido, su casa y a su propio padre. El coche que la esperaba fuera la llevaría al aeropuerto, donde cogería un avión que la llevaría lejos. Una vida de fugitiva. Una vida de cobarde.

Su padre se quedaría allí e intentaría arreglar aquel desastre, aquel tremendo lío que la obligaba a dejarlo todo atrás. Al principio lloró. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas. Después se dio cuenta de que no podía evitarse, de que era demasiado tarde. Habían tomado las decisiones equivocadas, había tardado demasiado en madurar.

Acarició la superficie del piano con una mano, dejando las lágrimas salir y empaparla por dentro y por fuera. Así, se lavó todas las penas y arrepentimientos que guardaba dentro. Empezaría de cero, tenía otra oportunidad. No todos podían decir eso, en realidad.

Se secó las lágrimas y se prometió no volver a llorar por aquello. Con lágrimas saladas no podría cambiar el futuro, así que buscaría la manera de ser capaz de sonreírle al futuro, de buscar siempre la felicidad, de cumplir sus metas y vivir una vida alegre y feliz. No olvidaría, pero tampoco se arrepentiría de decidir seguir viviendo siendo otra persona. Porque, aunque se cambiase el nombre, ella siempre seguiría siendo ella, aunque no le gustase.

Sin darle la espalda al gran piano retrocedió hasta la puerta, que chirrió al abrirse, y salió al pasillo. Cogió aire y lo soltó despacio. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el recibidor. La casa no era de gran tamaño, pero era su casa. _Era_.

Su padre la estaba esperando fuera, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón hecho pedazos. Él se echaba la culpa de todo aquello, y es que se le había ido de las manos una pequeña fantasía que acabó por convertirse en una horrible pesadilla.

-Erin, cariño -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Hola, papá.

Su padre intentó sonreír, pero lo único que logró fue hacer una extraña mueca. Tenía cara enrojecida y los ojos hinchados. Estaba hecho pedazos tanto por fuera como por dentro.

-Lo siento, cielo. Siento todo esto, yo...

-No es culpa tuya. No quiero que te culpes nun...-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque su padre se había abalanzado sobre ella en un fuerte y apretado abrazo paternal. Él estaba llorando, y era la primera vez que Erin le veía llorar después de la muerte de su madre.

-Sí lo es, ¡dios santo, si tan sólo pudiera volver hacia atrás en el tiempo!

-No puedes, papá.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Erin sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al ver a su padre así de destrozado. Quería volver a abrazarle y no soltarle nunca, pero sabía que no podía. Cuando más alargase aquella despedida, peor se sentiría después.

-Papá... tengo que irme.

-Lo sé. Prométeme que te cuidarás mucho. Eres muy madura para tu edad, pero también estarás tan sola...

-Prométeme que volveremos a vernos. -dijo ella, ignorando el doloroso comentario de su padre.

-Claro que sí, mi pequeño petirrojo. Cuando todo esté más calmado, cuando le hayamos despistado. Se olvidará de todo. Se olvidará de todo, mi dalila. Y en ese momento iré a buscarte yo mismo para traerte de nuevo a casa.

Erin sabía que no era cierto. Ni se olvidaría, ni podría volver. Pero no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Se lo guardó para siempre, para ella misma, como estaba acostumbrada a hacer.

Miró a su padre a los ojos una última vez antes de abrir la puerta del coche de cristales tintados y sentarse dentro. Se tragó las lágrimas que prometió no derramar y las cuales luchaban por salir cuando vio a su padre llorar en silencio junto a la puerta de aquella vieja casa. Quería quedarse con un buen recuerdo de su antigua vida, de todo lo que tuvo hasta aquel día.

El Sr. Kane la observaba por el retrovisor sin decir nada. Él también la echaría de menos. Oh, vaya, todos lo harían. Ella continuó mirando por la ventana todo el trayecto que separaba la casita de campo del aeropuerto.

-Tiene que tener cuidado, Srta. O'Dwyer. La persona que la busca es peligrosa. Quizás no sepa ni su cara ni su nombre, pero no debe llamar la atención bajo ningún concepto. Escóndase, tenga cuidado y vigile sus espaldas.

Erin le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Aquel hombre había estado con ella gran parte de su vida. Cuando su madre falleció y su padre comenzó a vender obras con su ayuda pudieron permitirse contratar a alguien que ayudase en casa y cuidase de la pequeña niña cuando su padre estaba de viaje, negociando. Había sido su mejor amigo durante toda su infancia.

-Cuídate mucho, Thomas- dijo abrazándolo fuerte junto a la entrada del imponente aeropuerto. Hacía mucho que no le tuteaba, a su padre no le gustaba que lo hiciese. -yo también me cuidaré. 

-Oh, pequeña Erin. La niña dalia ha florecido demasiado pronto... Estaremos esperándote con los brazos abiertos, señorita. No contactes con nosotros hasta que nosotros no vayamos a por ti. Te encontraremos, pero no dejes que él lo haga.

A Erin cada vez le costaba más no incumplir su promesa. Las lágrimas le escocían en la retina con cada palabra que Thomas Kane le dedicaba, tuteándola por última vez. Quizás, para siempre.

-Sé feliz, Erin O'Dwyer. Ten la vida que siempre mereciste, la que siempre soñaste tener. Y... por favor, nunca nos olvides.

-No lo haré -contestó ella con voz temblorosa -ni a mamá, ni a papá, ni a ti, Thomas. Nunca jamás.

Thomas le sonrió con tristeza y le revolvió un poco el cabello. Erin se fijó en las finas canas que adornaban su cabellera pelirroja, en la mirada melancólica en cansada, en las arrugas junto a los ojos y en sus pequeños dientes blancos.

-Hasta pronto, pequeña dalia. Florece sana, fuerte y feliz.

Erin sonrió con tristeza, le dio un corto abrazo y entró en el aeropuerto sin mirar atrás. Siempre sería la pequeña dalia de aquella casucha de campo, la dalila, la soñadora e inquieta chiquilla que tuvo que dejar el hogar antes de tiempo porque su vida corría peligro. Porque alguien quería arrancar a aquella florecilla del pequeño parterre donde estaba creciendo.


	2. París / Londres.

# Capítulo I

## París / Londres.

**Los domingos** por la mañana, Erin se levantaba temprano para ser capaz de ver amanecer por la ventana de su cuarto. Abría despacio las persianas de madera, que cada día hacían más ruido; observaba como el sol se deslizaba lentamente hacia lo alto y bañaba todo de luz, de colores pastel. Podía apreciar la Torre Eiffel allá a lo lejos, iluminada por la aurora. Había dibujado aquella escena tantas veces, de tantas formas diferentes, . . . Algunos clientes le habían preguntado alguna vez por qué dibujaba un monumento tan conocido como aquel, tan pequeño en aquellas ilustraciones, pero ella sencillamente se encogía de hombros. Nunca facilitaba su dirección, siempre daba distintos rodeos cuando regresaba a casa y desde que se había mudado a vivir a la capital francesa había dejado de utilizar su primer nombre. Hacía ya más de tres años que nadie se refería a ella como Erin O'Dwyer. Ahora era conocida como Maud Quinn, la muchacha aplicada y trabajadora que estudiaba criminología gracias a una fantástica beca que cubría casi todos sus gastos. Para todos era una persona misteriosa. Nadie sabía donde residía, nadie sabía nada de su familia. Lo único que cualquiera con un poco de ojo podría decir de ella era que vivía por y para el arte.

Realizaba varios trabajos distintos para poder ganarse el pan y pagar sus facturas. Su diminuto apartamento no era para nada caro –teniendo en cuenta que estaba lleno de humedades y desperfectos–, pero ella era feliz con lo poco que tenía. Era su nueva vida. Tocaba el piano algunas noches en un restaurante de lujo cerca del Sena. Allí le prestaban ropa adecuada, ya que ella no poseía nada más elegante que unos vaqueros andrajosos que le quedaban varias tallas grandes y una pequeña montaña de sudaderas de algodón holgadas. Por las tardes trabajaba en una cafetería que estaba a menos de cinco minutos de Notre Dame, donde se llevaba generosas propinas desde que los clientes empezaron a conocerla y darse cuenta que bajo su apariencia de persona frívola y dura, era muchacha encantadora. Los fines de semana venía pequeñas ilustraciones en Montmartre y en la orilla del Sena; eran pequeñas obras que realizaba en su tiempo libre durante la semana, hacía retratos y caricaturas y se sacaba un dinero extra si sonreía a los turistas que siempre quedaban anonadados con sus cualidades. A veces incluso tocaba el violín en el metro, donde conoció a varias pandillas de chanchulleros que, tras un par de desagradables encuentros la reconocieron como aliada y decidieron ayudarla en todo lo que podían.

Estudiaba artes por su cuenta, practicaba con el violín que el casero le regaló tras varios años y el piano en una pequeña cafetería donde a veces le ofrecían dinero por el ambiente tranquilo y relajado que se formaba cuando ella tocaba. Si miraba atrás en el tiempo, cuando aún vivía con su padre y Thomas en Irlanda, se entristecía un poco. Añoraba su casa, a su familia, y el magnífico piano de cola que su madre le había dejado. A pesar de todo, podía decir con total sinceridad que era feliz. Estaba estudiando en la universidad y, aunque tuviera que trabajar mucho día a día, se acostaba con la conciencia tranquila y con el alma en paz. Soñaba que regresaba a casa como si nada hubiera pasado, soñaba que su padre volvía a por ella y le prometía que todo estaría bien, podía al fin volver a su verdadero hogar. Lo que más la enorgullecía era que había cumplido su palabra: no había vuelto a derramar una sola lágrima por su pasado.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 

John Watson regresó de la guerra herido y con las emociones a flor de piel. Londres no había cambiado mucho desde que se había ido a cumplir con su deber al frente. Fue un magnífico doctor, hasta que una bala le dio de lleno y le obligó a regresar a Inglaterra. Allí se encontró solo, sin pertenecer a ningún lugar, con un terrible vacío en el corazón y un incómodo dolor por todo el cuerpo.

Iba a todas partes con su bastón, su único apoyo en aquel momento. Acudía a terapia varios días a la semana y su mayor problema por aquel entonces era encontrar un sitio en el que vivir y que su pobre cartera pudiera pagar.

La psicóloga le recomendaba siempre que para dejar atrás los demonios de la guerra y comenzar una tranquila vida como civil debería escribir un blog. Allí podría hablar de lo que hacía cada día, de sus costumbres, de sus pensamientos, de lo que más le gustaba y de lo que no. . . Pero él tenía siempre la sensación de que realmente no estaba haciendo nada. No tenía nada interesante que contar, nada que decir, nada para escribir. Además, dudaba que nadie fuese a leerle nunca.

Aquella mañana paseaba por el parque tranquilamente. Tal vez pudiera escribir eso en el blog. . . si no fuese lo único que podría contar de aquel triste día. Caminaba lentamente ayudándose de su bastón hasta que alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¡Watson! ¡John Watson!

John no daba crédito. Hacía mucho que no estaba en Londres, y no sabía de nadie que pudiera echarle de menos mientras estaba en el frente. No recordaba haber dejado atrás ningún buen amigo. Se giró hacia la voz, procedente de un hombre regordete de expresión tranquila que le sonreía con sinceridad.

–¡Soy Mike! Mike Stamford. Estudiamos juntos en el Bart's. . . –John entrecerró los ojos, recordando sus años como estudiante gamberro. – Pensé que estabas en el frente, ¿qué tal te fue esquivando balas?

–Me dieron –contestó él con una media sonrisa sarcástica, mostrándole el bastón. –¿Y tú? ¿Qué es de ti ahora?

–De hecho, soy profesor. En el Bart's. ¡Es increíble! Ahora soy yo quien imparte clase a esos gamberros... –rió –Y dime, ¿Te quedarás aquí en Londres? No parece que vayas a soportar estar en otro lugar.

–La pensión no es suficiente. Supongo que aunque no quiera, tendré que irme.

–¿Y si compartes piso?

–¿Yo? Vamos, Mike, ¿quién querría compartir piso conmigo?

–¿Sabes? Eres ya la segunda persona que me ha dicho eso hoy.

–¿Y quién es la otra? –preguntó John con cierta curiosidad

Y, sin quererlo ni saberlo, a partir de aquel día su vida dio un giro drástico que la pondría patas arriba.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 

Aquel domingo Montmartre estaba especialmente bullicioso. Las cafeterías llenas, turistas por todas partes y su pequeño puestecito, que no era más que un mantel raído cubierto de sus humildes obras de arte, estaba rodeado de clientes ansiosos por llevarse una tarjeta o un cuadro pintado por aquella muchacha. El tiempo pasaba rápido y cuando quiso darse cuenta, era la hora de comer. Abrió su mochila y sacó un pequeño sándwich que ella misma había preparado la noche anterior.

Cuando acabó de comer, recogió todo y partió a los jardines del Louvre, donde seguiría dibujando a gusto hasta que fuese su turno de tocar en el Jean's. Todo iba sobre ruedas; era un día rutinario pero agradable, humilde y tranquilo. Hasta que un taxi se saltó un semáforo y casi la atropella. Un hombre bajó del taxi con éste aún en marcha. Iba vestido de negro de arriba abajo y estaba armado. Se giró hacia ella y empezó a perseguirla. Erin, que no sabía bien que hacer, dejó caer sus bolsas y huyó en sentido contrario.

Corría como si aquel fuese el último día de su vida –y tal vez fuese así–. Pasó junto a varios callejones pero no conseguía despistar a aquel hombre. Entonces, junto a ella paró un coche y del lado del copiloto bajó un hombre de estatura media, piel pálida y ojos redondos que reconoció al instante.

Era su **padre**.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 

–¿Afganistán o Irak?

–¿Qué?

–A cuál fue, ¿Afganistán o Irak?

–Afganistán, pero... ¿Cómo...?

John Watson estaba en el Bart's con Mike y un hombre alto y delgado que había adivinado de la nada que acababa de regresar de la guerra. No comprendía cómo; era extraño. Tan sólo le había dejado el teléfono móvil, ni siquiera le había tocado, o algo así.

Por la puerta entró una chica cabizbaja, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y expresión un poco triste. Se acercó al larguirucho y le dio una taza.

–¿Te has quitado el pintalabios? Ah, y gracias por el café, Molly.

–Sí, bueno. No... no me quedaba muy bien –contestó ella suspirando.

–Pues a mí me gustaba más antes. Así tienes una cara sosa.

–Vale... -dijo ella con un tono aún más decaído, saliendo de la sala.

John no entendía nada. Aquel hombre –que había sido descaradamente desagradable con la pobre chica– había adivinado que acababa de regresar de Afganistán como si nada. Tampoco comprendía cómo podía ser tan cruel con una chica como aquella, que incluso le había traído un café.

–¿Le disgusta el violín? –dijo entonces, llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

–¿Cómo dice?

–Toco el violín mientras pienso, y a veces puedo estar varios días sin hablar. Quería decírselo por si vivimos juntos.

Algo se removió en el interior de John. ¿Violín? ¿Vivir juntos?

–¿Le has hablado de mí? –le susurró a Mike, que tan sólo negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

–Entonces, ¿quién ha dicho nada de...?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque el extraño hombre le interrumpió diciendo:

–Yo. Esta mañana le dije a Mike que buscaba un compañero de piso, y aparece después de almorzar con un viejo amigo que encima acaba de volver de Afganistán. Era fácil deducirlo, un juego de niños –se puso un abrigo largo, una especie de gabardina gruesa, se colocó bien el cuello y se acercó a la puerta –He encontrado un pisito en el centro de Londres. Entre los dos podríamos alquilarlo. Nos vemos allí a las 7 de la tarde. Con su permiso, debo irme. Me he dejado la fusta en el depósito.

Antes que de saliera de la sala, las palabras de John le frenaron los pies y le hicieron girarse hacia él.

–¿Y ya está?

–¿Y ya está, qué?

–¿Acabamos de conocernos y compartiremos piso?

–¿Algún problema?

John no podía creerse lo absurda que estaba siendo aquella situación. ¿Se iría a vivir con un psicópata? Porque esa era la primera sensación que le daba aquel tipo que parecía saberlo absolutamente todo de todos y que, ¡diablos!, a saber que hacía con una fusta en la morgue de un hospital.

–No sé dónde está ese piso y ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

El hombre bufó aburrido, algo entre un suspiro y un quejido. Parecía cansado de tanta cháchara, John veía en sus gestos sus ganas de acabar aquella conversación e irse. Pero las palabras que dijo a continuación le dejaron helado:

–Es médico militar del ejército y le han enviado a casa desde Afganistán por una herida –John se quedó petrificado ante aquellas palabras, todas y cada una de ellas acertadas –Tiene un hermano, pero no le pide ayuda porque lo odia. Quizás porque es alcohólico o porque abandonó a su mujer. Su psiquiatra cree que la causa de su cojera es psicosomática... y lleva razón, me temo. –no supo cuando lo hizo, pero John se encontró con la boca abierta y sudando frío frente a aquel extraño hombre al que aunque acabara de ver por primera vez, conocía su vida, incluso detalles que Mike desconocía. –Basta con esto, ¿No le parece?

John tragó saliva sin apartar la vista de aquel hombre que había resumido su situación sin saber qué hacer o decir. Se preguntaba una y otra vez quién era aquel hombre que Mike le había presentado, preocupado.

–Me llamo **Sherlock Holmes**... y la dirección es calle **Baker St., número 221B** , ¡buenas tardes!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

–¿Papá?

Un disparo demasiado cerca de Erin la hizo saltar del susto.

–Ahora te explico. Rápido, sube al coche.

Tres años atrás quizás hubiera preguntado si habían venido a por ella para regresar a Irlanda, pero en aquel tiempo que había pasado viviendo sola en París había aprendido una cosa: nunca volvería a su hogar. Además, el hombre que les perseguía y disparaba era una gran razón para explicar el porqué no podría volver.

Una vez acomodados dentro, el conductor pisó el acelerador. Por un momento Erin pensó que aquel que conducía era Thomas, su antiguo mayordomo y fiel amigo, pero no lo era. Se trataba de un muchacho joven, de piel muy blanca y cabello muy rubio, poco mayor que ella.

–Te han encontrado, mi pequeña dalila. Te han encontrado y de nuevo es por mi culpa. –aquello desconcertó a Erin de sobremanera; ¿culpa suya? –Él. . . yo. . .

–No te preocupes, papá. Era cuestión de tiempo que nos encontrase.

Escuchar a su padre llamarla Erin había hecho que algo se moviese en su interior. Había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo Maud Quinn, la pintora callejera. Pero eso no significaba que quisiera dejar aquella vida atrás. Con todo, Erin tenía miedo. Había empezado a estudiar criminología por culpa de aquel miedo. Alguien la perseguía desde hacía ya seis años, alguien la había obligado a irse de casa huyendo para poder tener una vida. No sabía qué quería de ella, pero estaba segura de que no era nada bueno. Sentía miedo muchas veces, en el fondo de su corazón, aunque intentase cubrirlo con la paz y tranquilidad de su rutinaria y ocupada vida parisina. Su sueño era convertirse en una buena criminóloga, tal vez una detective, que ayudase a personas como ella. Personas perseguidas, cautivas y asustadas, para que no pasasen por todo aquello por lo que ella debía pasar.

–Al menos sigue sin saber quien soy, ¿verdad?

Su padre la miró con tristeza y algo en el interior de Erin hizo click. La había descubierto. La había descubierto de verdad.

–Erin. . .

–¿Volveremos a Dublín?

Su padre negó con la cabeza y Erin sintió como el pánico daba vueltas y giros en su interior.

–Ya no tenemos lugar en Dublín, cariño.

–¿Qué? –murmuró ella sin poder creerse todavía lo que significaba todo aquello.

–He perdido la casa, Erin. Lo siento tanto, yo. . . él. . .

La muchacha tragó saliva y a continuación un disparo destrozó la luna trasera el coche. Gritó. No tuvo fuerzas para girarse en busca de quien realizó el disparo, tan sólo se encogió en su asiento. No quería morir, no todavía.

Aún no había asimilado lo que su padre le estaba diciendo. ¿Perder la casa? ¿Y el piano? ¿Y los cuadros? ¿Y todos los recuerdos que habían quedado allí? El conductor dio un bandazo y el coche derrapó por el asfalto en un giro demasiado cerrado. Estaba intentando dejar atrás a los que les perseguían, fueran quienes fuesen.

–¿Y Thomas? –preguntó a su padre con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

–Tuve que despedirle, hace ya bastante tiempo... Dalila, desde que te fuiste, todo es tan distinto, tan difícil... él nos ha hecho la vida imposible. Nos lo ha quitado todo. Ahora. . . estamos en bancarrota, Erin. Y te ha encontrado. Ha descubierto quien eres. Sabe que eres Delilah. Sabe que eras tú quien hacía aquellos cuadros.

Erin sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Demasiada información de golpe, demasiadas malas noticias.

–¿A dónde iré, papá? ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

Su padre le acarició el rostro con la mano.

–Yo iré a Alemania. No te diré el lugar exacto porque yo también lo desconozco. Tú irás a Londres.

–¿Londres? ¿No es allí desde donde él mueve los hilos?

–Erin. . . él está aquí ahora, en Francia. Él desea encontrarte. Pero no vamos a permitirlo.

_Claro que no_ , pensó Erin, _no llevo aquí media vida escondida para rendirme ahora_.

–Cuanto más cerca de tu enemigo estés, querida dalia, más difícil le será encontrarte. Conoce tu nombre, tu pseudónimo y tu rostro. Pero desconoce tus capacidades.

El coche frenó en seco. Estaban en el aeropuerto. Erin no se había dado cuenta cuando habían llegado, pero ya estaban allí.

–Ojalá tuviera más tiempo para estar contigo, mi dulce niña. Pero debes marcharte. Yo me esconderé en la ciudad hasta mañana. Le distraeré. Ojalá pudiera escuchar de ti lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, tan lejos de casa, tan sola...

La pequeña observó a su padre. Estaba extremadamente delgado y demacrado. Había perdido pelo y le habían salido demasiadas canas. Tenía los ojos hundidos y unas profundas ojeras los adornaban por abajo. No sabía desde cuando, pero su padre parecía más muerto que vivo.

–No te preocupes, papá...

–Erin, cariño. Ahora, todo será distinto. Tendrás que empezar de cero, pero espero que esta sea la última vez. Perdóname por haber perdido el piano de tu madre. Perdóname por haberte hecho perder toda tu vida. Dios, me siento tan culpable. . . –se pasó una mano por el escaso cabello que coronaba su cabeza. –Travis te acompañará –dijo señalando al muchacho que conducía el coche –Te llevará a tu vuelo. No tengo dinero para otro billete, no puedes perderlo. Tienes que esconderte. Si te encuentra ahora, habremos perdido, dalila. Te deseo. . . Te deseo suerte, y un buen viaje.

Esta vez ella no le pidió una promesa vacía de reencuentro, porque más que nunca sabía que aquello nunca más ocurriría. Todo por culpa de la ambición de un hombre y sus ganas de encontrarla, sólo dios sabe para qué.

Todo por culpa de **Dandelion**.

**Author's Note:**

> 《-¿Sabes lo que es la resiliencia, Sherlock? Es la capacidad de una persona para superar una experiencia traumática, un gran problema. Yo no soy resiliente. Soy una cobarde.
> 
> -Un cobarde no entraría en la boca del lobo a conciencia totalmente desarmado. No eres una cobarde. Eres como yo.》


End file.
